You Wound Me
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: In 5 days, who knew their hearts would be wounded so bad?


_**After being on hiatus, I finally decided to write again. With a lot of things going on in my life, I found a strong urge to write. Writing really helps me relax and express myself. Though, so sorry if my writing's gotten a bit rusty compared to before. This is my first Maid Sama fic too so please bear with me. (I haven't read the manga yet, and my knowledge of Maid Sama is only from the anime.) Although, the setting happened in the middle of the anime so no one has confessed anything yet. Anyway, let's stop the introductions. Now with no more further ado… "You Wound Me" **_

_**Monday**_

They were so perfect for each other. They had a lot in common. They were two great people. Two people many looked up to. If they were two halves of a whole, they would fit each other perfectly.

However, they were both stubborn. They were friends. Close friends. Yet they still pretended that there was nothing more. But everyone else aside from them saw their true feelings.

_She held a guy friend's hand, to make him jealous, and to show that she's just close with other guys. He did the same, with another friend, a girl in his case. _

_But their two friends knew what they felt. They could see the attraction. They could feel the unsaid emotion and the urge to make the other one jealous. They could feel that they were just fooling themselves. The girl-space-friend twirled the boy towards the love of his life and left him. Afterwards, the boy-space-friend left the girl. _

_In the end, it was only the two of them left walking side by side. It was awkward at first, knowing that their friends set them up, yet they both didn't have a clue on what the other person was thinking. _

_And then, the girl was surprised. The boy placed his right arm on her shoulders and pulled her close. Blushing madly, she stopped walking for a few seconds, but after realizing what had happened, continued to walk, letting the guy place his arm on her, both of them walking so close to each other. _

_What he did was unexpected. But it made her happy. A small grin was painted on her face, and the boy saw it, which made him smile as well. _

_With just those small actions, they could show how they feel. _

_If only it were that simple._

"_**Usui… Usui. Usui!"**_

"Ne, Usui, wake up! Stop sleeping in the Student Council Room! This isn't a bedroom. Go home if you want to sleep!" a nagging voice from a girl was heard.

Usui Takumi rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, before he realized that everything was just a dream. He lifted his head from the desk and stared at the girl in front of him seriously. "So, it was just all a dream? I really thought it happened, Misa-chan."

She blushed from seeing him so serious. She couldn't continue looking at him straight at the eye, and just diverted her attention to the electric fan at her side. "What were you… dreaming of in the first place?" she asked hesitantly since she was a tad curious but didn't want to reveal so.

He gave out a chuckle which caused her to pout. Then he gave his famous smirk that annoyed her to bits. "So you do care what I dream of?"

She blushed even more. She just decided to lower her head so that her bangs could hide her face. "Not really." She paused for a while, thinking of a witty remark. "You're the one who asked if it was a dream. I don't know what crazed up dreams you have. And I wouldn't want to find out anyway."

He looked at her seriously, his eyes wanting her eyes to look at him straight at the eye, saying those words to his face. But she didn't do so.

"Anyway, if you want to sleep and continue dreaming, just go home, Usui."

He decided to do what he usually did and act all childish and annoy her. "Demo, it's fun annoying you Misa-chan. Seeing your reaction is way too entertaining for me."

She clenched a fist and banged the teacher's desk where Usui slept on. "Look Usui, I have no intention entertaining you whatsoever and I most certainly don't need you right now. So just go home! You're just bothering me so please go," she said in a loud voice but didn't really mean what she had said.

Although, Usui was affected anyway. This time, he was the one hiding his face with his bangs. "I see," he said briefly and stood up. "You don't need me anyway so I'll be going."

"Go then! I'm not stopping you," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He walked to the door but before he opened it, he made a deep breath.

"What's wrong? Forgot something?" she asked innocently.

He turned his head and uttered in a serious voice and tone, "You wound me."

Misaki was speechless. She most certainly didn't expect that statement. The annoying Usui who always seemed to have a witty remark from every insult and awful thing she says, finally was hurt from something she said. But, she never meant what she said anyway. None of it was true. She didn't mean to hurt him. However she did, and even if she wanted to say something to apologize, he had already left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday<strong>_

The next day, Misaki was off with her usual routine: looking over the school, checking uniforms, scolding the boys, those kind of Student Council stuff. It felt like just any other normal day. Until, Usui Takumi passed by her in the corridor without uttering a word, fully ignoring her.

Usually, it was the other way around. She was the one who ignored him in every day circumstance. Although, it wasn't that she really meant to do so. It was just because she was busy with school business and she knew that he would just annoy her as usual.

But since today was different, Misaki couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Those three words from yesterday rang in her head again. _You wound me._

She wanted to do something and talk to him, but the Student Council had a lot of things to ask her at the moment. She just decided to talk to him later on, after preparing for the upcoming School Festival.

…

The day finally ended and she finished all the papers needed. She checked her watch and saw the time. It was five already. She sighed. She still had to go to work in Maid Latte.

_**Maid Café**_

Upon arriving, she couldn't help but look around. The customers were still the regulars, with exception of a few, but still, there was one person missing. Misa blushed upon realizing who she was looking for. She slapped her face with her two hands.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP_

"_Why am I looking for that jerk? It's great that he's not even here. No one's bugging me. Although… I can't help but feel weird. It's different without him around. I guess it's been a routine that he annoys me every day. Now that he's not here, there's not much fuss around. Who would have known that he caused all the commotion here in the café? Anyway, I should stop worrying. It's probably nothing. I'm sure he's just acting and waiting for me to budge any minute. By tomorrow, he'll probably be the same Usui and bother me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday<strong>_

However, what Misa thought wasn't true. It was already last period of the next day and she hasn't seen Usui the whole day. It definitely bothered her that he hasn't shown himself. Even more than when he was around.

As she was walking by the corridors, thinking about the missing Usui, she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized then bowed.

When the person uttered no reply, she regained her posture and saw who it was. "Usui!" she surprisingly remarked.

He wasn't even looking at her, you could tell. His face was blocked by his bangs and he was looking down.

Seeing that he was still bothered from what happened before, Misa decided to apologize. "Usui, I'm sorry."

He still didn't utter a word. He didn't even move an inch. It was as if he was a statue.

She tugged his hand. "Hey, say something."

Nothing.

"Look, Usui. I'm sorry for bumping you. I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean any of it. So please, please, please, Usui, stop ignoring me and forgive me. I'm really, really sorry."

Finally, he moved his head and looked at her straight at the eye with a very emotionless face. "It's fine." He then walked away and her grip of him slipped.

"_No. It's not fine. That does not look fine. What is up with you?" _Misa thought to herself, screaming in her head her frustration with Usui, but not having the guts to say another word.

What was she to do anyway? It was pretty obvious he didn't want to talk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday<strong>_

Another day came and Misa was still bothered. On her way to school, she kept on thinking of the issue. _"I already apologized. What I did before wasn't even such a big thing! Why would he ignore me to that extent? Why am I the bad guy? He's the one making me feel bad! He's the bad guy!" _

Suddenly, she saw Usui on a swing at the park. He was all alone and looked lost in his own world. Misa at first thought she should just ignore him, like what he did before with her. But then again she realized that it was initially her fault that things came to be this way. Her conscience was also killing her and she really wanted to talk to him. So she ended up walking to the park.

She walked slowly towards him then stopped behind him. "…hey," she said in hesitation.

Usui turned around and his eyes met hers. "…hey."

"Are you okay? What are you doing here all alone? Besides, we have school in a few minutes."

Usui stared at her for a while. Misa could just blush and look away. "_Why is he looking at me like that?" _she thought to herself as her face slowly blushed to the shade of crimson.

He then sighed. "I guess I can't escape revealing the truth anymore. Have a seat," he said and indicated the swing beside him.

Misa sat down as asked and looked at him compassionately. "Are you okay? What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

He made a small smile. "I know. I should have told you before. You must be really paranoid now, thinking that I'm avoiding you all because of what happened a few days ago."

She pouted. "I wasn't paranoid or anything close to that. I was actually happy that you stopped bothering me."

His smile vanished and he looked away from her, showing that he became sad because of her remark. "Is that so? Oh, you wound me even more."

Unexpectedly, she then slapped his hand. "Don't you dare joke about that anymore!" She stood up from the swing and continued, "Fine, you want to know the truth? Yes, I was paranoid! You suddenly shut yourself out of my life and acted like I wasn't even part of it! Do you know how bothered I was, knowing you were ignoring me over such a petty thing! In reality, you're the one who actually even wounded me!"

Usui's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect Misa to snap just like that. "…I'm sorry."

Misa blushed even more, after realizing that she just lost her cool and began to yell. She sat back down to the swing and scratched her head. "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I guess I got a bit carried away. But all is good with us now, right?" she asked with a hesitating smile.

He smiled genuinely, one that you barely see him make. This face was only for Misa, and Misa only. "Yeah. Of course. It kinda almost killed me when I couldn't share my problems with anyone, especially to you. Besides, I was only messing with you two days ago. If nothing came up yesterday, I would have been my normal self already."

She couldn't take his remark and she was blushing so much already. She just had to look down to hide her tomato face. Her bangs were covering her eyes now. "So… uh… what's this problem you're all worried about, that you even went to the extent of avoiding and ignoring me? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You see..." he hesitated for a while until Misa put her hand on his shaking hands. He looked at her and saw her concerned eyes, despite her hair hiding her face. As he saw how concerned she was, he knew he had to tell her. "…my family and I are moving overseas. To the United States, Philadelphia to be exact. They want me to stop school and pursue our business there."

Misa's eyes widened. "Oh wow. I never knew you were hiding such a big issue. So… do you want to go?"

"That's just it… I don't really know. It's not that I love going to school, or that I really want to be a businessman. I'm just really confused on what to do," he said as he shook his head.

"You know, if you're not really happy with something, then you shouldn't do it. Tell me, do you love living here at Japan?"

"…I don't know. I'm not really satisfied with the way things are and I'm a bit curious on what I can do outside of the country. But I'm not also sure if I can manage a whole business. I may want to do something else overseas."

"Something else?"

"…I want to play the violin professionally. Travel to Europe and learn from the masters. I've won in a few competitions here and in other countries already, but I haven't really studied in a formal music school."

Misa was surprised even more. She knew Usui played the violin and was really good, but she never expected that he was an international champion and that music was his passion in life. "Wow. I never knew that about you. You seem way more than meets the eye. You're not only this perverted alien I've come to know and lo-" Misa stopped as soon as she realized what she was about to say.

Usui raised an eyebrow and made his signature smirk. "I'm not the perverted alien you've come to know and what, Misa-chan?"

Misa froze right at the moment. Why did she have to start that statement anyway? She had to think of a real witty comeback.

"You're not the perverted alien I've come to know and… wound," she said instinctively. "Wound" being the first word in her head.

"…Wound?" Usui asked with a blank yet perplexed face.

"…You said so yourself. I wounded you," she tried to reason.

"Ahh. I see."

Upon seeing he finally bought her lie, she started to advice. Although it didn't turn out that smooth. "Anyway, if that's what you feel, then you must go with your gut feel. No use doing what you don't love. I… I mean… we, your friends… are even here to support you in whatever decision you choose."

Usui frowned a bit. "So, you're okay with me leaving?"

"If it's for the best and your happiness, then yeah," she answered naively, not even giving a few seconds to think about her answer.

He then stood up from his swing and turned around, letting her not see his teary-eyed face. "…then I guess I know now what I must do."

Misa stood up as well. She then put her hand on Usui's shoulder. "Hey, don't be a stranger, okay? If there's anything else, you can tell me."

He nodded, although, still not facing her. He was still holding back his tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

It was the last day of the school week, but Misa can't help but feel more confused than ever. Even though she knew that Usui wasn't mad at her or anything anymore, she was now really worried for him. The issue now is more than just a simple petty argument between the two of them. It has his future labeled all over it. What he was going to do with his life and what would happen if he did so.

…if he did so.

Misa couldn't sleep the whole night and was thinking about what would happen if Usui left. Things would be smoother and no one would be annoying her anymore.

However, she then recalled the memories he spent with Usui. At Maid Café, at school, at the beach, at school festivals… Everything. She recalled all the moments they had and she finally realized that he was always there for her, even in the times he didn't want him around. In the end, he played a crucial part in her life.

"…_So what would happen to me if he happened to leave?"_

Misa opened her eyes and got out of her bed. _"Did I just… think that?" _ She continuously slapped her face with her two hands. _"Misa, get a grip! Don't be so selfish. It is for Usui's sake!" _

_SLAP SLAP SLAP_

She slapped some more.

Finally, when she found her face red as a tomato and really painful, she stopped. She then just sat on the floor, in the middle of her room and looked at the night sky from her window. _"It's such a peaceful night. I can't believe I'm not getting any sleep." _

She looked at the time. _3:24 am_

"_Still a few more hours. I can actually still sleep but I… I just can't. I can't help but think about… Usui." _

Suddenly, from the silent night, a sound immerged.

_RING RING RING_

She figured it was her cellphone, so she stood up and took it from above the table. She then saw that it was an unknown number but figured answering it anyway. "Hello?"

"Misa-chan."

The voice surprised her so she dropped her phone. Some hint of tears even slid by her face.

The noise was heard from the caller's side, and he wondered what just happened. "Hello, Misa? Misa-chan, are you there? What was that sound? What's happening?"

She finally snapped back to reality and got her phone from the ground. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, Usui. I just dropped my phone," she said as she wiped her tears.

He chuckled. "Clumsy as always, huh?"

She pouted. "Shut up. Anyway, so why did you call this early in the morning? You do know we have class later this morning. We need some sleep."

"Misa."

Her heart started to beat fast. He said her name in such a different tone than what he usually does. It was as if there was something more to it. "Yes?"

"Misa… I'm sorry. I… I'm leaving Japan… this morning."

Her heart raced even more. She wanted to say something, she wanted to respond. But she felt speechless. What was she gonna say?

"I thought hard about what you said and… I realized that I really wasn't happy. I want to leave Japan and pursue my dream to be a violinist. I hope you understand."

She still couldn't say a word.

"Misa, can you hear me? Are you there?"

Tears burst out of her eyes and she couldn't help but finally say something in anger and disappointment. "USUI YOU BAKAAAAA!" she yelled on the phone. "I know I told you that I would support you, but why are you bidding your farewells on the phone? Where are you!" she continued then dashed off her room and went downstairs to leave the house.

"I'm in the car, on my way to the airport," he said, nonchalantly.

Misa then got out of the house and began running by the streets off to the airport. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME! I'M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"…Misa, please don't. It'll only be harder for me."

"WAIT FOR ME YOU BASTARD! I'LL BE THERE!" she said then turned off her phone. Then, she saw a taxi and waved to it. Luckily the taxi had no passenger and was free. It stopped in front of her. She went inside and uttered, "To the airport! And step on it!"

The taxi driver drove as fast as he could.

_**Airport**_

Misa finally arrived and came dashing off to the entrance like what you see in every final part of a romantic movie. As usual, the security guard doesn't allow the heroine of the story to pass since she has no ticket.

This is where she starts to argue with the officer, telling him what would happen if he didn't let her through. "Look mister, my friend is about to leave Japan for his dream, but he has to hear a few things from me before he does. So let me through! I promise, I won't board the plane or do anything insane. I just really need to talk to him!"

The officer crossed his arms and raised his brow at Misa. "Let me see, you're here to confess your love for him, tell him that you can't live without him and that he's making the biggest mistake of his life?"

His words pierced her heart. In a way, he was partially correct. "Well….uh…yes. I love him, sir. But I don't think leaving Japan will be the biggest mistake of his life. He'd be pursuing his dream if he leaves, and that's the ideal."

The fat black officer raised an eyebrow. "…what do you want him to do then, miss, even if I let you pass and you get the chance to tell him your feelings? Do you want him to throw away his future, just to be with you?"

Misa made a step backward. She feared what the guard was telling was right. _"I'm being selfish again. I wasn't thinking right. Usui needs to go abroad. He needs to pursue his dreams. I shouldn't be hindering that. Besides, I have my own dreams and goals that I have to pursue myself. My family needs me, the school needs me. I have to do my best in Japan as Usui does his best overseas."_

Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation from the back as a hand held her right shoulder and a breath of hello made her heartbeat lose control.

She turned around and saw _him_.

"Usui!" she said in a shocked state.

"You told me to wait for you. So here I am," he said with a smirk. "So, is there something you want to tell me?"

Misa looked down then eyed the officer. He eyed her as well, showing her that he was still standing by his advice. She just shook her head in confusion and tried to cover it up.

"Is something the matter?" Usui asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to…"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say…"

She looked so serious that he wanted to brighten up the mood. "You know my flight leaves in two minutes, Misa-chan. I might not make it on time if you don't tell me what you have to say,"

She sighed and slowly began to speak, "I just wanted to say…" She then closed her eyes and just blurted it out. "…have a nice trip!"

He frowned for a second, knowing in his heart that it wasn't what he wanted to hear. However, he didn't want her to see him sad. He smiled immediately then hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Misa. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry that we have to part like this. The past five days really wasn't the best of times for us two, was it?"

Misa began to cry. "Usui, you baka. Don't forget to write. Don't forget that you have friends here waiting for you. Don't be a stranger okay?"

He savored their hug and tightened his grip even more. "I won't," he said then kissed her forehead. "Don't you forget me as well."

Misa nodded and just continued crying.

"Now don't you cry, I wouldn't want my last memory of you to be crying," Usui said as he brushed away her tears.

She blushed a bit. "Who says this is going to be our last memory? I told you to write. Don't tell me you've forgotten that already!"

He snickered. "I was joking. Although, I really wouldn't want to leave you crying like this."

Misa rubbed her tears clear, until there was no more. "Then I'll smile. Cherish this smile of mine as you leave," she said and smiled wide and genuinely.

This made Usui smile as well. "Now that's what I want." Suddenly, he saw the time on the clock at the side. "Anyway, I would love to stay a bit longer but… I have to go. The plane is about to leave. I promise that I'll write to you as soon as I get there."

"I'll be waiting for it," she replied, still smiling.

Usui then took his luggage and went passed the security and off to the checkpoint. He looked at Misa one last time and waved his hand. Then, he continued walking and finally went in the airplane.

In a few minutes, his plane left the Land of the Rising Sun.

Misa stood from where she was and finally when Usui left her sight, she fell down on her knees and started to cry again. She couldn't help pretending anymore. These were more than the tears she made before. These were tears of pain and regret. She may have helped Usui pursue his dream, but in the process, she wounded herself by letting him go. And he wounded her by leaving.

On the other hand, in the airplane, seated by the window seat, Usui was looking at the clouds in the sky. She then saw a cloud formation that looked exactly like Misa so he couldn't help his tears slide on his face.

He knew he had to leave Japan. He knew this was to happen. But he couldn't help but wonder, if Misa did feel the same way he did. Did she love her as he loved him? Well, he never knew. He wounded himself by not even asking her. And she wounded him because she didn't even confess her real feelings which were the same as his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there we go. So sorry for the sad ending, but I really wanted to make it realistic. It isn't everyday that we get our happy endings. Life isn't always a fairytale. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Don't flame though, despite the outcome of the plot. If you really want a happier ending, feel free to suggest for another chapter. Although, I'm pretty much fine with it being a oneshot.**_


End file.
